This present invention relates to an improvement in play pens, and more particularly to a collapsible, inflatable, portable play pen which is light weight, easy to store, easy to use, easy to set up, easy to dismantle, and safe and enjoyable to use.
Play pens have been in existence for many years. Over time they have become more portable and easy to use. Traditionally, play pens were constructed of wood and later of plastics. As our society became more mobile, a need arose for more portable, light weight, and easy-to-use play pens. Use of cushions and mesh screening, as well as inflatable materials, have become popular for play pens and similar objects. Reference is made to the Wren patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,499, issued on Feb. 22, 1977; the Hall patent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,253, issued on Apr. 22, 1986; the Gabriel patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,923, issued on Jun. 9, 1987; and the Kurtenbach patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,542, issued on May 9, 1989. Each of these inventions utilize concepts of portability, inflatability, collapsibility, and ease of use; and though each is suited for the intended purpose, none incorporates all the unique and novel features associated with the present invention.
The present invention is a self-sufficient portable play pen which enjoys all the structural elements of a regular play pen and more. As part of its structural elements, the present invention has a cushion or mattress as part of its base, it has at least one side wall permanently connected to the base, and other side walls, in such a fashion that, when the play pen is erected for use, all the side walls easily and securingly fit into place. The side walls further have screen-like and window-like structures therein to permit viewing into and out of the play pen. A removable cover or canopy, also having screen-like structures, further protects a child with from the elements and insects of nature while facilitating the flow of fresh air throughout the play pen.
Moreover, the base and side walls of the play pen are more easily collapsible and more easily erectable, because of their inflatability features and foldability features. Inflating provides the support and cushion protection necessary for the proper care of a young child. Base support and side support members easily attach to, and from, the play pen thereby providing more firm support than similar inflatable objects. The unique and novel features of the present invention combine in such a manner never thought of before and in such a way as to provide a superior quality and a safer play pen for children.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide a play pen for our mobile society which is light weight and easy to assemble and disassemble; PA1 b. provide a safer and more comfortable play pen for use; PA1 c. create a play pen which protects from environmental hazards and/or nuisances while still providing an avenue for a child therein to receive and enjoy fresh outdoor air; PA1 d. provide a play pen which easily inflates each section of the play pen either individually or through one common means; PA1 e. make a collapsible play pen which has firm foundational supports; and PA1 f. provide a play pen which is economical and long lasting.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.